What We Do
by losingcontrol92
Summary: Do you ever regret it? Never, this is what we do.


**A/N: Hey guys so here's Paul/Bella's version of 'This is what we do'. It's not as 'happy happy' as my Harry Potter version. Don't forget to check out my Hermione/George version. Just a head's up that there is use of language.  
><strong>

**This is my first time publishing for Twilight so I'd love to know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p><strong>This Is What We Do. <strong>

"You can't see him anymore" he proclaims.

"I can't see him anymore?" she repeats, questioning him quietly.

"No, I forbid it." he commands gruffly.

"You forbid it?"

"I forbid it" he repeats with more conviction a smug smirk resting on his lips.

The collision of palm to cheek presents itself so quickly that she barely registers the fact she's hit him. That is, until the throbbing of pain of her shattered fingers pulls her out of the angered moment. She grasps at the pained hand with the other, attempting to brush away the agony. He sighs heavily, realising her hurt and instinctively reaches out for it. She glares at him and he instantly recognizes the waves of hurt and anger radiating from her and crashing upon him. She steps back, clutching her hand to the chest.

"Bella, let me check it" he orders softly.

"I don't need you to check it." she snaps.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he questions, the earlier aggravation subtly creeping back upon him.

"Stubborn?" she whispers. "Me? I'm the stubborn one? He's my friend, like Embry or Qu-"

"Difference is that Embry or Quil aren't looking for a quick fuck" he cuts her off, stepping closer to her.

"And he is? Is…is that really what you think?" she questions, disbelievingly.

"Everyone can see it Bella!" he exclaims, his arms reaching out to rest on her shoulders but she instantly shrugs his warmth away. "I know you see it too, don't pretend to be so naïve. You've run with monsters since you've arrived in Forks, you're anything but stupid." His hand finds its way to her neck, attempting to pull her into him roughly "You're mine; you can't parade yourself around with him" he says almost softly.

"I…I don't parade… I… I can't even" she stutters stepping back closer to the door.

The anger rears its head again and his removes his hand from her neck to rub against his own "He just wants a fuck. You know I'm right." he steps in line with her, his breathing rapidly intensifying.

"Even if you are right, that doesn't mean he's getting it." she points out.

"Yeah, 'cause you're not seeing him anymore." He retorts, his eyes searching her for compliance.

"I'll do as I please" she states, her confidence growing as her eyes dart anywhere but his deep brown orbs.

"You'll do as I please" he retaliates, stepping closer.

She breathes in deeply, inhaling his scent. She's almost tempted to give up, to lose herself to him. To his warmth, his comfort, his strength. But her eyes scan his face and she sees the smug smirk settling on his lips, "You don't own me" she replies fiercely.

His nostrils flare as his breaths continue to arrive short and shallow as their faces rest a mere few inches away from one another's "You're mine."

And that's where he wins. Always. It doesn't matter how hard she fights him, how hard she tells herself or tell his wolf that she doesn't want this, that she doesn't belong to him- that pull stills calls them to one another.

And so she does what she always does.

Her gaze darts over his form quickly before she turns on her heel, making her way out of the house and slamming the door behind her quickly and loudly. And she runs. She runs aimlessly through the darkness yet she knows where she'll end up, as does he. She runs for what seems like hours and so she gives in to her breathlessness. So her pace slows and she settles into a slow stroll, cradling her pained hand to her chest while the other reaches out for the surrounding trees. Her fingertips run along the coarse bark, leaving a trail of anger and hurt to hide in its rough ridges.

She finally makes it there and she lets out the breath she had held captive for the duration of her course. The sea scented air attacks her senses, the shore winds forcing its way through the tangled strands of her brunette locks. And she breathes, easily. She settles herself upon the cliffs rocks and allows the silence to consume her.

But the freedom only lasts minutes this time, before she once again misses the heat, his heat. She tries to blame the imprint, there's no other reason why she would feel such a need to be in his presence, to feel his touch. But no imprint is this strong. She tries to tell herself, to tell him, to tell his wolf that this isn't what she wants. That it's a friendship she wants, not a relationship. But it doesn't work, no matter how much she wants to want a friendship with him. It's this need, a persistent need to be with him. To touch, to hold, to love.

She hears the rustle of wood behind her, but rather than frighten her it only brings comfort. She knows it's him, it's always him. The large grey wolf approaches her carefully and she nods gently allowing him to near her. He advances towards her slowly before letting out a soft whine to fill the silent void. She knows what he means; it's the same every time. She smiles softly, "I'm sorry too" she confesses. He allows a quiet rumble to form in his chest as she reaches out to nestle her fingers in the moon glistened fur.

They sit in silence as the minutes ebb away, before the wolf leaves her to saunter back into the forest. She listens to the rustle of motions behind her, waiting patiently as her eyes glaze over the moonlit waters. She daren't lift her head as she hears his return instead she only shuffles forward to allow the human form to sit behind her. He does so and she rests gently back into the hard bare chest, succumbing to warm comfort. His strong arms encircle her as she lowers her head to rest on his shoulder, his breath reaching her cold ears. He brushes her tousled hair away before laying his chin to rest at her shoulder. Taking her hurt hand he turns it to rest in his, his thumb trailing over it soothingly.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't imprinted?" she asks timidly, as she always does.

"Never" he replies instantly, his grip at her waist intensifying.

"Even when we argue?" she continues quietly.

He places a small kiss to her shoulder, "This is what we do Bella. We scream, we shout."

She lowers her free hand to rest over his, "This is what we do" she repeats quietly.

"Your mine Isabella Swan" he growls into her ear and heart melts at the heat radiating from him "And I'll love you everyday"

She smiles to herself at his rough yet comforting words and there's only one thing she can say; "I love you too Paul."


End file.
